Of Possible Futures
by Mandechan
Summary: IZ Future fic, with some slash elements. Watch for appearances by Invader Bast's fancharacters. ;)
1. Author's Notes

Author's notes… (aka, the disclaimer)  
  
Hi there, Mandechan here. Before you begin reading this story that I am creating, I want to make it perfectly clear that story will most certainly include slash (m/m romance). It will not be anything graphic – no sexuality, or even sensuality – but there will be tender moments of romance between same-gender characters. I ask that if this particular kind of subject matter is offensive to you, or if you hold a moral or religious attitude against homosexuality, please do not bother to read this story.  
  
Constructive criticism, and comments about my writing style, creative or technical, are not only welcome – I want to hear what you people have to say! However, flames about the subject matter are most certainly -not- welcome. Everyone is entitled to their own separate opinions and beliefs – I respect that wholeheartedly. But I am not forcing my beliefs on anyone, therefore please do not force yours on me.  
  
As you, the reader, have been made perfectly aware of the type of content this story will contain, I ask that you respect my request and do not continue to read if you will become offended. If, however, you are as open- minded as I, please read on. I hope that my story will entertain you.  
  
Now for the legal stuff:  
  
Invader Zim and Co. are copyright Jhonen Vasquez. They are not mine. I merely borrow the brainchildren of his genius. I bow to the awesomeness that is Jhonen V. I am not worthy… I am not worthy.  
  
Jax, Vort, Kale, Gizmo, and the Kann are on loan from the fabulous Invader Bast, without whom I would not even know of the great god Jhonen, or his wonder, beautiful creations. Bast, you're a dear heart; a soul sister, and a true friend. Don't ever change.  
  
This story was greatly inspired by a music video edited by a friend of Invader Bast – Lynne (aka Maniacal Dragon) – "Standing on the edge of the earth", a wonderful song by Blessid Union of Souls. Lynne, you must be one of my muses, you and Bast both.  
  
With that said, read on and enjoy! 


	2. Prologue

~Prologue~  
  
  
  
…Earth, the present…  
  
  
  
A short fellow, black hair neatly combed back, striped shirt meticulously clean, boots shined, walked purposefully down the sidewalk in a neighborhood that could have been in any town in North America. Nothing was terribly odd about this, except for the fact that the fellow had green- tinged skin, and no ears. And on earth, green skin just isn't normal.  
  
The dog walking at the fellow's heels was a bit odd, as well. The main reason for this was, well, the dog had a zipper. It wasn't terribly noticeable, however. Unless you looked really close, which most people didn't. The green-skinned, earless lad was usually more eye catching.  
  
As the pair moved down the street, the zipper-dog stopped abruptly to sniff at a flower, jerking the leash from the gloved hand of the earless lad.  
  
"Gir! We don't have time for such nonsense! Now come along." Picking up the leash and giving it a tug to add emphasis to his words, the lad continued on, zipper-dog following, though clearly disappointed. "Ooh, we never have time for nonsense. Sniff."  
  
The short fellow continued on towards his destination, stopping at a nice little house with a white picket fence. He stared up at it for a few long moments, mustering the nerve to do what he knew he had to. Dropping the leash, he motioned for Gir to stay put, then approached the door.  
  
He rang the bell, then waited a moment until it was answered. A young girl, dressed in dark purple and black, opened the door and look down. "Oh." She said, blinking. "It's -you-. I was expecting the pizza guy." The girl then began to glower darkly, as if it was the short fellow's fault that he wasn't a pizza delivery guy. With a sound of exasperation, the girl called back into the house, "Dib! That weird kid with the skin condition is at the door." Then she walked away, leaving the door open a crack.  
  
A voice answered her from inside. "You mean Zim?!" A crashing sound then followed, much like someone tripping over their own feet and plummeting down a short flight of stairs. A moment later a new face appeared at the door, and the face wore glasses.  
  
"Zim! What are you doing here? Did you come to eat my family? Or maybe you want to steal my dad's classified scientific equiptment? Hm, is that it?!" Dib was dressed in his typical fashion, t-shirt, black pants, boots and coat, though his clothes were a bit ruffled. Apparently he -had- fallen down the stairs. "Classified, you say?" Zim asked. If he had had ears, they would have perked. "No, wait, that's… not important." He reminded himself.  
  
"Oh, no?! Then what is so important, Zim? I know you didn't come over to borrow my notes for that math test on Friday. So spill it, why are you here?" Dib glared daggers over the rim of his glasses, hands gripping the edge of the door as if he were afraid that Zim would try rushing him. "Why? Why, you ask! I'll tell you why, you pathetic worm baby." Zim glared back for a moment. Then strangely, his expression softened somehow. Zim cleared his throat.  
  
"I've come to speak with you, Dib-human. Perhaps for the last time." Zim's tone was as serious as it ever got. "What are you talking about, Zim? Are you going to try to destroy the earth, again?" Dib's tone was more than a bit mocking, but Zim went on.  
  
"Not this time, earthling. I'm going away. You wouldn't understand where – besides, it's… beside the point. I just want to say that… that… " Zim squared his shoulders, standing a bit taller, even more serious. "You were a worthy adversary. Had you been born Irken, you would be might." Dib blinked at Zim, mouth hanging open.  
  
"Well. Fare well, Dib." Zim handed dib a small, sealed package, then turned swiftly and marched back towards Gir. Dib watched, gaping. Finally, he forced himself to reply.  
  
"I don't know what new game you're playing, Zim, but I'm not fooled! You'll be back! And I'll be waiting! YOU'LL BE BACK!" Dib stood in the doorway for what seemed a lifetime, watching Zim pass out of sight.  
  
"You'll be back… " He whispered at last, hopeful, and yet, sad.  
  
* *  
  
Zim, sat at the controls of the Vootrunner, high over the planet called Earth, maneuvering the craft out of the planet's gravity well. Gir sat beside him, holding a snapshot of a pig in his little robot hands, tears rolling down his metallic cheeks.  
  
Glancing down at his mechanical companion, Zim frowned. "What are you blubbering about?" Gir sniffled, wiping away tears. "I'm gonna miss earth."  
  
Zim began to glower as he set coordinates for some distant location. But after a moment he murmur, "So will I, Gir. So will I."  
  
The vootrunner sped off towards the distant stars, leaving the tiny blue and green planet far behind. "Awww, somebody needs a hug!"  
  
"Gir! Get off me, Gir!" 


	3. Chapter 1 -- A Day in the Life

Chapter 1 – A Day in the Life  
  
  
  
Dib smiled, lost in an unusually good dream. One of the few pleasant dreams he ever had, these days. There wasn't much in his life worth dreaming about anymore, and plenty of things to give nightmares. But for some reason, today was an exception.  
  
Snuggling further into the mattress of his bed, Dib hoped that the dream wouldn't end, that he wouldn't have to wake and face the day. But, something began to prick at his consciousness, persistent and growing more irritating by the millisecond. It was some kind of noise, a buzzing… Oh, the alarm.  
  
Dib reached out blindly to slap the snooze-button, and then rolled over with a groan, burying his face in a pillow and trying to burrow back into the haven of sleep, back to the warmth of his dream. The gray fogginess of sleep welcomed him into it's embrace, but it seemed he had hardly begun to snore when the alarm sounded again, tearing him from his rest, urging him back to the real world.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm awake." Groggily he sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. The day was waiting, and it was impatient.  
  
Clad in gray boxers, a dark blue t-shirt and socks more black than white now, Dib struggled out of his sheets and headed for the bathroom, flinging a rude gesture at the alarm clock as he left.  
  
Of course, Gaz was already up and in the shower, which meant Dib had a good 20-minute wait until the bathroom would be free. Sighing, he made his way to the kitchen to pour a bowl of Count-Coco-Fang cereal.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
An hour later, Dib and Gaz were on their way to skool, Gaz at the wheel of their Hover-car, and Dib hanging his head out of the window to catch the breeze. "Y'know Dib, dogs like to hang their heads out of car windows too. The dumb ones." His sister quipped, flipping the dial on the radio. Dib sighed and pulled his head into the car, leaning back into the cushioning of his seat. He didn't bother arguing with his sister anymore, not that he ever had, much. It wasn't that Gaz disliked Dib; she just couldn't seem to show any other emotion besides displeasure. Dib wasn't sure if that was something she did to hide her true feelings, or if it was just her way of acting cool. Either way, he'd learned not to pay much attention to it anymore – Gaz was Gaz, and he loved her no matter what.  
  
Turning into the parking lot at break-neck speed, Gaz maneuvered around loitering students and slower vehicles until she found a spot to park. The Hover-car's engine purred to a halt, and the vehicle slowly sank to the ground. Gaz grabbed her backpack and jumped out of the car, trying to make it to class before…  
  
"Gaz! Hey Gaz!." A voice cheerfully rang out from a few rows down. Gaz slumped her shoulders, her face darkening suddenly. She muttered something under her breath that Dib couldn't catch, but by the expression on her face, he was probably better off not knowing.  
  
An entourage of females with dyed hair, dark clothes, and –way- too much makeup rushed over to Gaz and clung to her like iron pyrite on a magnet. All at once they began talking at her, complimenting her clothes, asking about her weekend, gossiping about the "way hot guys" they'd seen at the mall. Gaz took it all in with the practiced patience of someone who had been through this and worse many times over.  
  
Dib shook his head as he slipped out of the car, adjusting his trademark trench coat as he stood. He couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. Gaz was the same as she had always been: dark purple hair neatly combed, but left to hang simply down to her shoulders, and just the barest hints of powder and mascara on her pale, pretty face. Today she was dressed in a black, button-down cardigan, a short, purple leather skirt, striped stockings, and black Mary-Janes. Her style had always been unique, it had always been her own, and no one had really questioned it one way or the other. However, in a bizarre twist of fate, when she had begun attending high skool, somehow Gaz became a trendsetter. Now she had a whole following of preps-wanting-to-be-Goths to contend with on a daily basis. They wore what she wore, they shopped where she shopped, and they tried to act cool and aloof like she was, though they failed miserably on all counts.  
  
Gaz wasn't concerned with clothes, or guys, or what her groupies considered to be "cool", but she had learned early on that once the preps latched onto you, it would take the Jaws of Life to pry them off. She just hoped that maybe a few of them would eventually grow out of the rut of copycatting and discover who –they- were, instead of working so hard to be someone else.  
  
The barrage of chatter went on until Gaz was certain her head would explode. She grit her teeth together to keep herself from popping off with a sarcastic remark. The last time she had done that, her "friends" had thought she was being oh-so cute and clever, and didn't stop giggling about it for a week.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it's all so very interesting." Gaz said at last, with resignation, as the group swept her along with them into the hallways of the skool. Dib shook his head once more, and then stuffing his hands into the deep pockets of his coat, began making his way to first period.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib sat in his history class, the notes for the day pulled up on his desktop computer. His teacher for the day was a professor of archeology, Dr. Jones, who was broadcasting live from the Great Pyramids in Egypt. Every classroom was now equipped with a hover-screen, so that educators from every part of the globe could teach in any classroom, without ever leaving the comfort of their own home, or wherever they happened to be. This greatly cut down on the cost of field trips, for those skools with tight budgets, allowing the museums and whatnot to come to the student, rather than the other way around.  
  
Today's discussion was on ancient monuments. Dr. Jones was just finishing his explanation of how the ancient peoples constructed such large and complex buildings and statues. "… And that's how the ancient Egyptians were able to build these wonderful monuments that are still with us today." A girl near the front of the class leaned over to whisper something to her friend, and the pair began to giggle.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to share with us, Christine?" Dr. Jones asked, his hover-screen drifting closer towards the pair. The girl stifled a laugh and sat up straighter in her seat, folding her hands neatly in her lap. "Actually, I think Dib might have his own theories about the Pyramids, Dr. Jones. Isn't that right, Dib?" She glanced back at him, smirking cruelly, and a few other students began to snicker. "He thinks they were built by "aliens", from "outer space"." Christine laughed again, and the rest of class joined in, pointing fingers and making jokes that Dib couldn't hear.  
  
Dib's face began to go bright red, and he slouched down in his seat, eyes downcast. Once, Dib may have said something in his own defense, but not any more. The jibes were only worse when he tried arguing his position, the laughter more hysterical, the stares longer. Now, Dib simply tried to ignore the taunting and teasing, silence his best answer to the torture.  
  
"Class, settle down. That will be enough. Dib is entitled to his… er… unique views. There isn't any evidence that says that some ancient monuments couldn't have been constructed by… peoples not of our planet, though it is highly unlikely… " The professor shot Dib a look of sympathy before continuing with the lecture. "The earliest Pyramids, as I have told you, are believed to have been designed by the great architect Imhotep during the third Dynasty. However, no one really knows just who built some of the older monuments, like the Sphinx, though many researchers believe it was commissioned by the Pharaoh Khafra of the fourth dynasty. Now, there are some very interesting theories regarding the Sphinx, and… "  
  
Dib wished he could curl up in a ball and die.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
The skool cafeteria was filled with the usual sound of students chatting, laughing, and having a good time as they ate their mid-day meal. Dib carried his tray from the lunch-line, wandering between tables in the pursuit of an quiet place to eat his lunch. He passed by several small clusters of students, grouped by similar interest or activity: the jocks, eating their protein-laden meals, the drama club, pouring over a script for the skool musical, the computer-geeks, each typing furiously on their lap- tops and spouting techno-babble like it was some foreign language, and there was Gaz with her entourage, looking – with the exception of Gaz herself - like cheerleaders mauled by some masochistic beautician.  
  
Dib at last found a half-empty table at the far corner of the room, and sat down with his tray of… something. He picked up a knife and fork and tentatively gave his meal a poke. "What -is- this stuff?" Scooping up a fork-full, Dib took a closer look. "Eww. They can't possibly expect anyone to actually -eat- this sludge." Dropping his fork, Dib pushed his tray back with disgust.  
  
On the other side of the room, Gaz was doing her best to concentrate on the book in her hands, but her groupies refused to give her a moment of peace. "So, Gaz, did you see that movie with that guy? The vampire one? He was soooo hot! He could bite me anytime." That was Jaina, now giggling like an airhead. Blond hair, dyed black at the ends, was cropped short and spiked up with gel; her eyes were lined in dark blue, and shadowed all around in gray. She wore skin-tight navy pants, a chic black spaghetti- strap tank top with the word "Devil" in red sequins, and knee-high black boots covered with straps and silver studs. Gaz murmured something non- committal and frowned down her nose into the pages of her book.  
  
"You'd let anyone bite you, if he was cute enough, Jai." Jeered another girl, Rhavyn, good-naturedly. She was plump and freckled, wearing baggy jeans, chunky shoes, and a T-shirt sporting the slogan of a popular rock group, all black. Her hair was brown, shot through with streaks of deep purple, hanging to her shoulders in a myriad of small, beaded braids. Her lips were painted blood red, her face caked with too much powder, and her lashes heavy and dark with mascara.  
  
The girls bantered back and forth, with the others joining in with gibes and comments. Gaz tried her best to ignore them, but was unsuccessful. At last the bell rang, and the students slowly began to scatter to their classes.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib and Gaz walked through the front door of their house – the same house they had lived in all their lives – and both headed straight for the kitchen, dropping their skool bags on the way.  
  
Opening the fridge Gaz grabbed a soda, popped the top, and proceeded to guzzle the entire can in one breath. She then crushed the aluminum can in her fist, flexing an arm that was stronger than its slenderness let on. "I needed that." Gaz said, then belched quietly, remarkably quiet considering – almost daintily, if a belch could be called dainty -- and leaned over the counter to check the answering machine. "Oh look, a message from Dad." She murmured, not sounding at all happy. "Whatcha wanna bet he's too busy to come home for dinner?" She looked at her brother and arched a brow before pushing the play button. A holographic image of an official-looking seal popped into the air; it was a yellow triangle inside a red sphere, with the words, "United Earth Consulate" in blue lettering across, with a smaller phrase beneath which read, "Building a better earth, today, tomorrow, and forever more." The seal hung in the air for a few moments, then was replaced with a hologram representation of their father.  
  
"Dib, Gaz, how was your day? The Council meeting is going overlong, and I do not believe we will be done by this evening. I am sorry that I will not be able to make it home tonight. I know you will understand. Be good, do your homework, and be sure to get plenty of sleep. I love you, both. Good night." The good professor disappeared abruptly.  
  
Dib looked at his sister and shrugged. "At least he remembered to leave a message this time." Gaz snorted, erasing the message from their father. "Does it even matter? It's not like he ever had time for us before he became a "world leader". Why should we expect anything to have changed just because he did?" Before Dib could reply, Gaz flipped on the holo-phone and dialed Bloatie's Pizza. She ordered a large pepperoni pizza then hung up.  
  
Dib folded his arms and looked at her. "His work is important, Gaz. Since the union, there haven't been any more wars. The Council is working on curing diseases, ending hunger, fixing the environment. You've been to the moon, Gaz! Do you think that would have happened without the Council? Without the things Dad is doing?"  
  
"Moon-shmoon. They didn't even let me fly the ship. Not even once! I could have handled it. Anyway, what's changed Dib? Do you think anything is really different? Now we have one big "United Earth" instead of a bunch of separate countries. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but France is still France, Africa is still Africa, and Dad is still Dad. Professor Membrane or Councilor Membrane, he's still too distracted with everything else to have time for his family. That's how it's always been, that's how it always will be." Turning abruptly on her heel, Gaz waltzed out, dropping the empty soda can into the trash receptacle, which instantly vaporized it. "Oh, Dib? Don't touch my sodas. Or I'll pound you." Gaz then grabbed her backpack and headed up to her room.  
  
Dib sighed, then fished out some leftover take-out Chinese from the fridge and also headed upstairs. As he started on his homework he could hear Gaz working out her aggression with her Game Slave 1000 – the latest in video game technology. The GS 1000, unlike earlier models which relied on hand-held controllers with tiny built-in screens, used virtual reality goggles to immerse the wearer in the game world, with movement-sensitive gloves which allowed the wearer to control the action. The next step, according to top sources in the video game industry, would be a "holo-room" which would have the capability to create life-like locals and persons, allowing the player to, in essence, lose themselves in a new world. Though when that technology would be released on the market was another question entirely.  
  
When he finished his homework, Dib popped in a tape of Mysterious Mysteries – long ago cancelled – and lay back on his bed to watch. Twilight soon faded to darkness as the evening stretched on, and eventually the tape came to the final episode: The Truth about Chickenfoot.  
  
Dib shut off the TV just as the host of Mysterious Mysteries began to speak. It hadn't been long after that episode that the series ended, and it was all because of Dib. He tried not to think about it, but the memories came anyway. Back then he had thought that exposing Chickenfoot as a phony would prove that paranormal researchers were serious, that they didn't put their beliefs into every crackpot story that someone had to sell. But he was wrong. By exposing chickenfoot as a fake, Dib had armed the skeptics with all the ammunition they needed to shed doubt on all other unexplained phenomena. Soon after, all mysterious occurrences were treated as fantasy, and anyone who professed to believe in strange phenomena such as ghosts or aliens were considered insane. Those who would not see reason were sent to institutions. Dib himself narrowly escaped being permanently locked up.  
  
But, being the sole person responsible for the downfall of all paranormal research, and being branded insane because of his continued beliefs were not all that he was trying to forget. Dib had other reasons for not wanting to remember that period in his life. That was shortly before "he" went away, leaving Dib to question all the things he had believed.  
  
Rolling over onto his belly, Dib reached between his mattress and box spring, pulling out a padded manila envelope. Inside was a sturdy piece of cardboard, folded in two, keeping safe something precious. This was what Zim had left to him all those years ago, this was the one thing that had helped him keep his faith in all he had once believed in. This was the one truth he could cling to. Opening the cardboard, he carefully removed a faded photograph and held it up to examine, as he had done so many, many times before.  
  
The photo was of Zim and Gir, though not as boy and dog. Zim wore no disguise in this picture, nor did his robot companion. No, Zim had left Dib with a confirmation of the truth, though it was truth he could share with no one. One photo would not convince his father, or Gaz, or anyone for that matter, other than perhaps someone with "swollen eyes". Unfortunately, the secret society had been forced into even deeper concealment, after the Chickenfoot incident, and few wanted anything to do with Dib. No, this photo was for Dib and Dib alone.  
  
On the photo, Zim had scrawled a simple message; two words that had meant the world to Dib when he first read them, and still did. "I exist." No one would believe, except Dib.  
  
He settled back against his pillow, picture clutched carefully in his hands, and looked out at the stars, wondering, until sleep finally beckoned him into its haven of rest.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The Irken Armada amassed around the planet Conventia, weapons bristling on every ship. The complementary transporters of the convention planet were working overtime, transfering what seemed hundreds of Irken down to the planet.  
  
The announcement by the Almighty Tallest was brief, yet shocking. War was upon the mighty Irken Empire, a war like they had not seen since the conquest of planet Y'tik, fabled home of the Black Terror. The announcement was broadcast to the ships in orbit, and in the near star system, for those unable to make it down to the surface of the planet.  
  
"Greetings fellow Irkens! It is my sad duty to announce to you today that we, the Mighty Irken Empire, have been served a declaration of war by a race known only as the Kann.  
  
"We know very little about the Kann, except that they are invaders, like us, and they have begun seizing control of the outermost worlds held by us. And they are coming ever closer to our home planet Irk." The Tallest paused a moment, to let the words sink into the minds and hearts of the Irkens gathered. "But, fear not, brothers and sisters! The Irken Army is mighty! We will soon show the Kann the error of rising against the Irken race!  
  
"Now, soldiers, return to your ships and await your orders. You will do the empire proud." A great cheer went up from the crowd as the Tallest waved, then marched off stage.  
  
Purple peeked out from the side of the stage, watching as the multitude departed. "Well, that didn't go too bad." He said, smoothing down the front of his uniform. Red moved beside him, and glanced briefly out at the crowd. "There weren't enough lasers. The people want lasers!" Purple rolled his eyes, exasperated, and turned to face Red. "Will you stop with the lasers? It's always lasers with you. Can't you ever get excited about anything else? How about smoke machines, for instance? Or, I may be crazy here, but what about dry ice? Nobody ever wants dry ice, but it makes such a lovely fog."  
  
Red made a "phsss" noise with his lips, waving off his companion. "Gee, smoke machines and fog, how original. I bet the primitives really enjoyed those when they first discovered fire, Pur, but we're just a little more advanced than that now. –You- may be amused by dark air, but the rest of us need a bit more stimulation." Purple raised a brow at Red, perking at the word "stimulation".  
  
"Enough, I implore you!" A third voice cried then, dramatically. "When will the incessant bickering end!?"  
  
"We weren't bickering, Zim" Red said, finally. "Yeah, and it wasn't incessant." Purple added, indignantly. Zim threw up his hands and turned to leave; Red and Purple shared a look, and then began making faces at Zim behind his back as they followed him out.  
  
Back on the Armada's flagship, the Massive, the trio made their way to the observation deck to watch the fleet move out. "Was it wise not to tell the soldiers the truth about the Kann? They will find out sooner or later." Zim said, hands clasped behind his back as he stared out the viewport. "A happy army is an efficient army, Zim." Purple said, as if by rote. "Besides, it's not like we –lied-, exactly." Red added.  
  
"But the fact is, the Irken Army can't fight these Kann by themselves. We need help." Zim turned to face the two, forehead creased with thought. "And I think I know where we can find it."  
  
"No, no no no no no! We are INVADERS. We –conquer- other planets. We do not ask for help. Right?" Red looked over at Purple for help. "Riiight?!" Purple gave Red a blank stare, then shrugged helplessly.  
  
Red sighed. "Alright, Zim. We'll try it your way." 


	4. Chapter 2 -- The Return

1 Chapter 2 – The Return  
  
Dib snored softly, laying fully dressed on his bed, sheets tangled as if his sleep had been fitful. Pale moonlight bathed his room, casting odd shadows on the wall. Suddenly, the pale light began to grow brighter, until it was as bright as morning. Dib twitched a few times, then opened his eyes and blinked, groggy. "Huh…?" He hardly had time to think when he felt as if something struck him in the chest, and Dib began to rise up from the bed, tangled covers sliding to the floor. ~This is it! I'm being abducted. ~ He thought, finding himself unable to move or speak, as the light carried him up and out into the night. ~So, you've come back for the genius super baby, have you? ~ Dib felt strangely smug at the thought.  
  
A dark shape hovered over the Membrane's house, and Dib could see that he was slowly rising towards it. He couldn't make out any details about the craft – what he assumed to be a craft, at any rate -- because the light enveloping him was too bright. The closer he came to the black outline in the sky, the brighter the light became around him, making him dizzy. Dib squeezed his eyes shut against the pain of the light, which grew until it seemed it would burn right through him. He wanted to cry out, tried to cry out, but everything slowly began to fade to black.  
  
* * *  
  
When consciousness returned, it came slowly. The first sensation Dib became aware of was a hum, deep and low, and all around. He felt it more than heard, a vibration, a tremor, faint but persistent. The next thing Dib noticed was how much his head hurt. Memory flooded back then, and he remembered floating in the cool night air, and a terrible white light enveloping him. ~I've been abducted… ~ He realized at last.  
  
Dib opened his eyes cautiously and blinked a few times. He could see nothing, absolutely nothing. His breath caught in panic and his heart fluttered. ~Oh god, I'm blind. ~ He tried sitting up, and only then realized that he was bound. He lay atop something flat, hard and uncomfortably cool; his arms, torso and legs were strapped down well enough that he was certain he couldn't free himself. His heart began to pound, rational thought failing him as primal, animal fear took over. He struggled suddenly and violently against his bonds, muscles straining. Cold sweat began to bead on his forehead.  
  
"Hello? Hello!? Can anyone hear me?" He cried out, his voice shaking and pitched high with fear. Dib twisted in his restraints, struggling to break free, even as his mind was telling him it was useless. He couldn't just lay there, helpless.  
  
Just then, some kind of doorway slid open, whisper quiet, a wedge of pale light spilling through from somewhere beyond. A figure moved to the doorway, darkly silhouetted by the light beyond; it was tall, taller than Dib himself, he was certain, and bone thin. Dib froze, eyes locked on the shadowed outline in the doorway, and sweat began trickling down his body. He tried swallowing, his throat suddenly dry, but found he was too paralyzed with fright to do even that.  
  
And then, the dark figure spoke. "So, you're awake. Please don't struggle, I assure you that your restraints are quite secure. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." It took a few steps closer to Dib.  
  
"W-who are you? What do you want with me?" Dib managed to croak out. In his fright, it hadn't even occurred to him yet that he wasn't blind. "What do I want?" The figure repeated, sounding almost… amused. "The question isn't what –I- want, the question is, what do you want? Think about where you are, fith…er, young human." The voice paused a moment. "I know you, I've watched you for quite some time now. Isn't this the one thing you've always wanted… validation of your beliefs? Hard proof that "we" exist?"  
  
Dib took a few moments to process what the figure was saying. Something about the alien was… familiar. He couldn't place just why, or how, it nagged at the back of his brain. There was something more than amusement in the… things'… voice, it was almost mocking, Dib realized.  
  
"Doesn't this make you happy, Dib?" The figure continued. "Happy?!" Dib said, astonished. "No, this doesn't make me happy! I'd be happy if you'd let me out of these restraints and tell me what's going on!" Dib's fear was slowly subsiding, and he was beginning to think more clearly.  
  
Just then, Dib realized what was so familiar about the figure. ~That voice… That mocking voice… ~ "Zim?!?" Dib cried, astounded. The figure then suddenly bent double, laughing out loud. Dib knew that laugh. "Zim, it is you! Get over here and let me go, damn it!"  
  
The alien continued laughing gleefully. "Pathetic human worm-baby, you haven't changed one bit." The words didn't come across as insulting as they could have, Zim's tone more amused than anything else. Still chortling, the alien stepped back to the door and hit a key, lights sprang on abruptly, illuminating the chamber.  
  
Dib shut his eyes against the sudden brightness, but after a moment he became accustomed. Zim undid Dib's restraints, allowing the human to sit up and get a good look at his surroundings. The chamber they were in looked very much like a hospital room, white and sterile, though not as harsh as he'd imagined. The table that he sat on was the only thing really out of place in the room; it looked more like a metal cafeteria table that had been hastily fitted with leather straps, than a hospital bed. Dib's cheeks flushed; it had all been a kind of prank, Zim had pulled a prank on him. Finally he focused his eyes on Zim, who had stopped laughing and now watched Dib with interest  
  
Dib cleared his throat, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt. "Okay Zim, no more games. What do you want?" Dib was surprised at how much the Irken had grown since he had last seen him. He was most definitely taller than Dib, in fact he would stand a good head taller than most human men, Dib would guess. But Zim was as skinny as he had ever been, which, combined with his height, made the alien look a bit skeletal.  
  
Zim crossed his arms behind him, taking on a serious air that seemed unusual coming from this particular Irken. "This is no game, Dib. I've brought you here to ask for…" He hesitated only a fraction of a second, but Dib noticed. "For your help, concerning something very important to my people." Zim looked Dib in the eyes.  
  
"Help? Help!?" Dib jumped down from the table and nearly laughed. "Zim, you tried to kill me more times than I can count. Your people sent you to Earth to get rid of you, and you tried to DESTROY it! And now you want me to help you? Forget it! Whatever it is, forget it, Zim."  
  
Zim ground his teeth, fist clenching; Dib expected the Irken to explode into curses and toss him into some kind of cell. Instead, the tall alien took a breath… and calmed visibly. "That is true, Dib. I did try to kill you and conquer your planet." Zim agreed, if a bit grudgingly. "But that was the past. This is different, and I… I need you, Dib." The Irken frowned, clearly finding it hard to ask anything from a lowly human, Dib thought. "You're the only one I can come to."  
  
Dib snorted, crossing his arm over his chest. "Who do you think you're fooling, huh? You've come back here to try and take over earth again, haven't you?" Dib stepped closer to the Irken, glaring up at him. "You're just trying to trick me one more time."  
  
Zim shook his head. "You have no clue how very ignorant you are, Dib. You and all your kind." His voice was quiet, his tone almost gentle. "There is a whole universe out there that you know nothing about. But I do. I've seen it, Dib. I've seen wonderful things, and things that I wish I could erase from my mind. Things that you couldn't begin to imagine.  
  
"Yes, I tried to conquer your planet. I did that for my people, for the Irken Empire, because that it how we survive. That is how we keep balance. We Irkens have a need to control things, Dib. That is why we conquer worlds – we want to control them, to save the wonderful things they contain, and to do away with the horrible things. But we're not murderers, and were not horrible dictators. We take care of the races that we conquer, we give them jobs, we keep them fed, and we protect their families.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that my people believe this is our purpose, this is our cause. And, how is this any different that what your leaders did on Earth? They united the different peoples, for the good of all. This is what the Irken do."  
  
Dib frowned. "But the peoples of earth agreed to the union – they weren't forced into it by some invading army. The Irken don't give anyone a chance."  
  
"This isn't important, Dib! Look, when I said there were things that you don't know about… the Irken Army is at war, Dib. An alien race called the Kann have begun an invasion of Irken space..."  
  
"Aww, does the mighty Irken Empire have a little competition?" Dib mocked. "You don't understand!" Zim cried, nearly taking Dib by the collar of his shirt. "They're not doing this for the good of anyone but themselves! They're taking slaves, Dib, pillaging whole planets, destroying what they don't find "useful". And they're heading this way. Soon they'll attack Irk, my home. And I don't know if my people can withstand them. After that, they'll eventually make their way here, Dib, to Earth." Zim gave Dib a chance to let the news sink in.  
  
"The Irken Army isn't strong enough to strand against the Kann. But, I think if you could help me to convince your father and the other councilors to help, then maybe, just maybe, we all have a chance."  
  
Dib looked at his feet, solemn. He was quiet for a long time. When he finally spoke his voice was barely more than a whisper. "Why would my father listen to you, Zim, or me, for that matter? He thinks I'm crazy and you…" Dib trailed off.  
  
Zim took a breath and looked Dib in the eyes. "There is something else you need to know, Dib." Zim drew the human close, breathing a whisper into his ear. Dib's mouth hung open.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
It was still early when Dib dragged his sister out of bed, the sun still well away from rising. Gaz rubbed her eyes, glowering. "Dib, its Saturday. Leave me alone." She rolled over, pulling a sheet over her head. Dib shook her again. "Gaz this is important, I need you to take me to see Dad." Gaz pulled the sheets down just enough to peer over the edge through heavy-lidded eyes. "You want to see Da… aaaa… " She broke off into a jaw- cracking yawn. "Dad? You'll never get in. Even family has to make an appointment months in advance to get an audience with the Council. You know that."  
  
"This is –important- Gaz." The girl just flopped back, burrowing into her mattress. "Whatever it is, it can wait a few hours. I'm tired." A voice then rang out from the open doorway. "Oh, I'm afraid it can't wait." Gaz sat bolt upright in bed, staring wide-eyed at the figure in the doorway. "It can't be…"  
  
Minutes later Gaz was dressed and seated in the driver's side of the hovercar, Dib next to her, and three hooded figures riding in the back. "I can't believe I'm doing this for –you- Zim, of all people." One of the figures in the back leaned forward, impatient. "Drive faster." Gaz sighed, and accelerated.  
  
Dib marched into the Council Hall, black coat streaming behind him, flanked on one side by Gaz and leading three tall, cloaked and hooded figures behind. The entourage strode purposefully past the front desk, paying no heed to the mousy clerk that tried to stop them.  
  
"Excuse me… H-hey! Wait… w-wait! Do you have a security p-pass? Y- you're not p-permitted in there without clearance! Security! S-security!!" Moments later three armed and armored men stepped out to block Dib's path, raising their firearms. "Halt, that's far enough." Dib slowed, eyeing the men cautiously. "My name is Dib Membrane, Councilor Membrane is my father. It's urgent that I speak with him."  
  
"I'm sorry son, no one gets by without a pass. You and your friends will have to come with us." Just then, the doors to the inner chamber opened, and the ten members of the Council stepped out, their heads bent close in conversation. One by one they fell silent as they noticed the standoff between Dib and the guards. "Dad. Dad!" Dib called out.  
  
"Dib? What's going on?" Councilor Membrane stepped forward. "Captain, explain this? Why are you detaining my children?" The middle guard turned towards the Council, tossing a salute. "I'm sorry sir, they just marched in without any clearance. I didn't know…" Membrane raised a hand to silence the man. "No matter. Dib, I think you have some explaining to do." Dib opened his mouth to speak, but before a word escaped his lips, one of the hooded figures stepped forward.  
  
"I believe I can explain better, Councilor Membrane." All eyes went to the tall, cloaked person, the guards tightening their grips on their weapons. "And you are?" Councilor Membrane asked.  
  
The cloaked figure lowered his hood, revealing his green skin, delicate antennae and large red eyes. "I am Zim. The Almighty Tallest of the Irken Empire. We have to talk."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Dib and Gaz were sent to the lounge, waiting while the Terran Council met with the representatives from Irk. Dib was more than a little put out at having been kept from the negotiations, but there was little he could do. Gaz on the other hand seemed rather un-fazed by it all, lying on a couch snoring loudly. Dib sat on the arm of another couch, kicking his feet in boredom, wondering just what was going on behind the closed doors of the Council Hall…  
  
Prof. Membrane, along with the other nine members of the Council, sat in a semi-circle at one end of the meeting Hall, seated in heavy wooden chairs. Zim stood before the Council, his aides, Red and Purple, seated behind him, their hoods hanging down. Zim's own cloak lay sprawled across his otherwise empty chair. The Almighty Tallest dressed a bit differently than had Red and Purple in their day; rather than an armored chestplate and ankle-length kilt, he wore lose trousers and a tunic, both lightly embroidered, with a smooth cape tossed back over his shoulders. During his time on earth, Zim had had the opportunity to study human history and had been intrigued by certain clothing styles, which he since introduced into Irken society.  
  
Many aspects of human society had begun to interest Zim in the years after his departure from the world. He had spent a long time reviewing the history of his own world, and had begun to see that where it was weak, humans strangely enough were strong. Most of all, he admired their individuality, their need to control their own lives, their own destinies, their passion for freedom and equality. It was these qualities that convinced him that humans could help him defeat the Kann, that with their aid he could win this war.  
  
"… And now the Kann are moving further into Irken territories, consuming every resource of value to them, enslaving thousands of sentient beings to do their most lowly of tasks. If we do not strike at them soon, they will eventually push their way to our homeworld, Irk, and then all will be lost for us. It will not be long after that before they work their way to earth. Perhaps a year. Perhaps sooner. Your technologies are too limited to stand against the Kann, you will be taken without effort." Zim folded his hands in front of him, falling silent to let his dire news sink in.  
  
Many of the Council looked uncomfortable, exchanging glances with each other, shifting in their seats; Councilor White, once known as Agent Darkbooty, sat on the edge of his chair, watching the Tallest with interest. Councilor Membrane was the only member who didn't look at Zim, rather seeming to look inward, thoughtful. There was a long silence; Red and Purple exchanged a doubtful look behind Zim.  
  
One of the Councilors finally cleared his throat. "And what, precisely, do you want from us?" Then he added a hesitant, "Tallest Zim." Zim spread his hands. "I propose an alliance between our two peoples. We can provide you with the technologies not only to defend yourselves from the Kann, but also to vastly improve your society. And you can provide for us your spirit, your passion for your freedom, your desire to control your own lives, your willingness to fight and die for these ideals you hold so dear."  
  
"In essence," Another Councilor spoke up. "We give you soldiers to fight your war, and you give us… what? Ships? Weapons?" Zim shook his head, looking almost amused. "Yes, ships and weapons, and so much more. One of my aides will provide you with some schematics that should give you as taste of what we can do…" He made a motion with one hand, and Red rose to begin passing out data-pads to the Council members. Every now and then he'd lean close and murmur with special pride, "See, lasers." Red glanced back to grin widely at Purple, who folded his arms and pouted silently.  
  
Membrane poured over the information for a long moment, then rose. "We must convene to discuss your proposal, Tallest Zim. If you and your aides would be so kind as to wait in the lounge… Whatever you need will be provided, of course." Zim bowed his head graciously. "As you wish, Councilor Membrane. We will await your decision." Zim turned to be escorted out by a pair of guards, Red and Purple sweeping behind to follow.  
  
Hours later, the Council met again with the Irken representatives, and announced that an alliance would be beneficial to both races. Zim's pleasure could not be contained, and he beamed a wide smile as he invited the Council aboard his flagship, the Massive, to hammer out the terms of alliance. The Council agreed, and soon Vootcruisers were sent to transport them to the Irken flagship.  
  
After three long days, and three sleepless nights, the final draft of the Contract of Alliance was finish, then signed by all present. Later that day, Councilor Membrane addressed the earth to inform them of the newly born alliance, and of the coming threat. 


End file.
